Proa
There is no figure in history as divisive as Proa, for he was the most revered yet tarnished warrior of the Pariah. With no opposing military power in the region to prevent them from doing so; the two warring generals Proa and Naya formed a dynasty to oppose Ora. Proa was dispatched by Naya to quell the troubles and disrupt the attacks in the east. Shortly after arrival in the east, and his subsequent takeover of the at-the-time Praelian Bay, Proa had learned to use the natural terrain against the foe. bending the immense canyons to his will, these skills wound be tested many times during the eastern campaign against Ora. acting under orders from his newfound ally, Proa ordered his praetorian guard to carry out a thorough purge of this wayward land. Whilst there, a contingent of warriors under his command had discovered mysterious artifacts, these unknown artifacts were reported to Naya. For some time after, Proa controlled much of the lands to the east and later would be known as the General of the Right. Proa was given new orders from Naya: to take the east back for the Protectorate, and to salvage any relics that may yet lie dormant in the east. support arrived within days, and Proa's army swelled to gargantuan proportions. In the time that followed; other powers became aware that the ancient relics discovered in the East were artifacts that may have been from the mysterious early years of Precursor Society. These sacred items could not be allowed to fall into the hands of the Nayan Protectorate. A leader of one power, Amari, ordered the immediate withdrawal of the Pariah militia stationed in Praelian bay, but Proa flatly refused to pull his men back. Proa judged the Precursor an Honorable warrior, but had little choice but to send his Praetorians to battle Amari, along with all the other powers on Mar. Proa's willingness to fight the warriors of Amari did not go unnoticed. Whispers began that the relics on Mar were more damning than righteous. Only the wars victors would be left to decide the truth of the matter. Ultimately, he was unsuccessful in retaking the region and was mostly driven back, his carapace being pierced by several arrows. his warriors, in his stead, would eventually take a large natural fortress. and controlled the mountain pass for sometime afterwards, however, the province was reconquered by the pariah shortly after. The two fabled warriors Ora and Proa had agreed to meet to discuss terms of Proas surrender, however, Proa would be slain by Ora Kas atop mount Kogai. with the singing sword which rang across the region as a sign of his demise. dying on a distant peak, far from the stars that lit his legacy. His dynasty bowed their heads low when the news of the loss of this revered and illustrious hero was received. His remaining routed warriors traveled to the monastery with news of Proas demise, with Naya, and returning to reclaim the region sometime after. A man, claiming to be Proa recently entered the archives and asked for his armor to be returned to him.Category:Character